


[Cover Art] for "How You Keep Breathing" by Linpatootie

by Hamstermoon



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "How You Keep Breathing" by Linpatootie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How You Keep Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391131) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



I finally worked out how to link up the image and fiction it's inspired to in AO3. My first attempt at a cover for a Rivers of London fanfic too. Lovely story it is and very worth reading - the author catches the voices of the characters perfectly and should give us more multi-chapter adventures of my OTP in this fandom.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/114730461866414848067/CoverArt?feat=embedwebsite#6007317024157932258)


End file.
